Extraños sentimientos
by PACHIPAOLA
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt es un estudiante ejemplar bastante para ser un usual alumno de preparatoria, tal era su empeño que logro encajar en el consejo estudiantil, podría decirse que su vida era tranquila , hasta que por desgracia de el y al mismo tiempo fortuna, se topa con un italiano llamado Feliciano Vargas que pone su vida de pies a cabeza, mostrandole nuevas facetas
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1**

 **Una extraña reacción**

 **\- LUDWIG-**

Ser parte del consejo estudiantil no era tan simple, pero era interesante tomar la responsabilidad y mantener el orden, fui elegido por mis excelentes calificaciones, mi absoluta dedicación era de admirarse, pero toda mi paz y tranquilidad incluyendo ese importante puesto, fue completamente alterado cuando el apareció, Feliciano Vargas. Un italiano bastante ruidoso y molesto, que puso mi vida de pies a cabeza…aun así, podría considerar que ese día, no fue tan malo, el día en que lo conocí…

 **Flashback**

Mi vida había cambiado últimamente, me encontraba muy ocupado las últimas semanas, los exámenes finales habían comenzado y estaba decidido a pasar con la mejor calificación de todas, así que estaba en vía a presentar mi evaluación, el único problema es el hecho de que me quedaba algo lejos el salón de clases, así que pensé en tomar un atajo para lograr llegar a tiempo.

Mientras caminaba comencé a escuchar unos sollozos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me acerque para ver que ocurría, y note a un joven pelirrojo que trataba de alcanzar algo en la copa de un árbol, no pude notar que era, puesto que me preocupaba más el hecho de que no paraba de llorar, me acerque para checar que era lo que sucedía, como parte del consejo estudiantil debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, pues era mi obligación poner el orden.

¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien?-

Rápidamente el chico voltea, alterado da unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí, al parecer mi apariencia lo intimidaba, es decir, pensaba que le podría hacer algún daño.

\- Ve!, n-no quiero problemas… solo trato de alcanzar mi pintura…- me responde con nerviosismo, suspire algo estresado por esa reacción , puesto que mi apariencia siempre me causaba problemas en ese sentido , muchas chicas no han querido dirigirme la palabra por esto mismo, creen que soy una persona…¿Cómo digamos?, violenta…-

\- Descuida no tienes por qué temerme, soy parte del consejo estudiantil, estoy para ayudar, ¿Por qué estas llorando?- estaba algo apurado por el examen pero la curiosidad se hacía presente aun así.

El chico ante esta repuesta, coloca una mano en su pecho y suspira aliviado…

Menos mal… estaba tranquilo y unos chicos malos querían pelear conmigo, se burlaron de mí y lanzaron mi pintura (que hice con tanto cariño para mi hermano) , hasta la copa de ese árbol...- al comentar lo sucedido el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar sollozar nuevamente

Hey descuida… no tienes por qué llorar la alcanzare para ti- dicho esto me puse de cuclillas y tome la pintura, no sin antes limpiarla muy bien – ¿lo ves? Ya está limpia, puedes entregársela a tu hermano, es muy hermosa, tienes talento- le regale una sonrisa y le entregue su pintura, este gesto al parecer le agradó mucho tanto como para dejar de llorar por lo ocurrido.

Gracias!…- responde jovial

Habíamos tenido un breve instante de contacto visual, al verlo a más detalle noté que era un joven con rasgos muy característicos, es decir, su cabello rojo caoba, sus ojos color miel, no se porque no podia evitar seguir mirando sus ojos nos me los quitaba de encima, en ese instante me sentí hipnotizado por aquellos orbes color miel eran tan hermosos, pero aun así ese contacto visual se había hecho bastante incomodo, y volví a la realidad, recordando que tenía un examen importante que presentar.

-eh… bueno espero que estés mejor ahora, me tengo que ir, nos vemos!- corte la tensión entre ambos y me fui lo más rápido que pude, estaba más que nervioso y me odie a mí mismo por estarlo, es decir, ¿porque estaba así?, simplemente era un joven normal, pero mi reacción era como si hubiera ayudado a una chica…rápidamente descarte esa estúpida teoría y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi salón de clases; afortunadamente el profesor ,aun no había llegado.

Habían pasado varios días, digamos que unos 3 días...el año escolar estaba por terminar, así que era el momento para que los profesores publicaran la tabla de calificaciones que los estudiantes habíamos obtenido en todo ese año, estaba camino a verlas, aunque sabía que no me iba a llevar ninguna sorpresa, era más que obvio que era el mejor de mi clase, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto sin ninguna preocupación alguna, Hasta que Nuevamente mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien, escuche que me llamaban , voltee para ver de quien se trataba y ..oh no.. ERA EL , el joven pelirrojo de aquella vez, extrañamente volví a ponerme nervioso…

HEY !...- hizo una pausa retomando el aire , había estado corriendo para alcanzarme, me detuve para ver qué era lo que se le ofrecía, este suspiro, y retomo el habla – te he estado buscando por varios días para hablarte , pero no sabía dónde estabas o que estudiabas , bueno lógico estudias lo que todos estudiamos…lo que me refiero es que no sabía en qué sección te encontrabas, así que le pregunte a un chico que se llamaba Francis , que conocía a un joven que se llamaba Kiku y que conocía a otro que se llamaba a Arthur y PUM me dijo que estarías aquí, en fin , Hola , mi nombre es Feliciano varga , soy un joven muy simpático y me gusta la pasta!-

Había quedado algo desorientado después de haber escuchado TODO eso, lo extraño de él es que se veía contento al verme, pero yo estaba tan incómodo, ¿cómo es que este joven podía hablarme como si nada?, y peor aún, haberse tomado tantas molestias para encontrarme, lógico no me quedo más remedio que entablar una conversación con este extraño joven, al parecer italiano por su acento al hablar.

Eh, hola…mi nombre es Ludwig encantado de conocerte.- conteste con mucha vergüenza, regalándole una sonrisa notablemente forzada, los nervios seguían presentes y realmente me sentí como un idiota.

Quería encontrarte para entregarte esto… yo hice estas galletas, en agradecimiento por ayudarme, pero no fue solo por eso, creo que eres una persona muy buena, seamos amigos!-

Una pausa muy incómoda se hizo presente luego de esto último, simplemente fue bastante repentino, y en ese momento solo podía suponer dos cosas, o este chico es raro, o yo soy el exagerado, no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto…

Eh, no tienes por qué darme esas galletas, yo solo hice mi deber como miembro del consejo estudiantil, y realmente no hice mucho…pero si quiero ser tu amigo- aun así termine tomando las galletas puesto que este solo insistió e insistió … todo el rato que estuvimos en ese pasillo, al final no tuve opción más que aceptar su amistad, que grave error…

Habían pasado solo dos semanas luego de eso, y ya estaba empezando a hartarme de este nuevo ''amigo'', me seguía a todos lados, a todas las horas de receso, me hablaba de cosas extrañas sin sentido aparente, me seguía a la biblioteca, a mis lugares favoritos donde era preferible la soledad, me seguía hasta el salón de clases, y siempre estaba ahí, hablándome de tonterías, incluso llegaba a entrar al baño conmigo, se disiparon todos los ataques de nerviosismo que había sentido o que sentía por el (menos mal), digamos que solo era un joven con solo un rostro bonito, cuando abría la boca todo eso se opacaba, era como un acosador, cuando el año finalizo , pensé que me desharía de el …que equivocado estaba…

Al comenzar las clases con otro nuevo año escolar, este apareció tan contento por haberse cambiado de sección, así es, MI sección…

-HEY HEY, ME CAMBIE DE SECCION PARA ESTAR CONTIGO NO ES GENIAL?- grito a los 4 vientos llamando la atención de medio instituto.

-basta!, no tienes por qué reventarme los tímpanos tonto, estoy aquí- respondí molesto

\- jeje lo siento es que estoy muy feliz ,ve-

Había pasado meses desde que hable con el por primera vez y empezamos a tener más confianza entre nosotros, luego de meses paso a año juntos, de haber compartido exámenes, de haberlo salvado incontables veces de esos abusivos que planeaban hacer de su vida un infierno, luego de haberlo recibido en mi casa varias veces , logramos hacernos más íntimos , es decir , termine aceptándolo como un amigo y no tanto como una carga, puesto que hubieron momentos agradables que pase con el, en especial cuando lo acompañaba a sus clases de arte, era el mejor lugar para estar juntos , ya que tenía la boca bien cerrada sin decir tantas incoherencias estúpidas!, y podía notar una característica de el que me hacía sentir extraño, su forma de morder los labios al concentrarse demasiado en sus dibujo , sí, me sentía raro cuando dejaba de hablar y notaba esa concentración adorable, me hacía…sonreír… pero sobre todo, muchas de sus expresiones en general me hacían sentir extraño… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**


	2. capitulo 2 Tratando de convivir juntos

**Cap 2**

 **Tratando de convivir juntos**

 **Ludwig**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi pupitre esperando que las clases terminaran mientras nuestra docente terminaba de corregir ciertos exámenes finales.

El ambiente estaba extrañamente silencioso, cosa que se me hacía bastante curioso considerando que a mi lado se encontraba el muy tonto de Feliciano, voltee para ver que ocurría.

-claro…dormido como siempre en el salón clases, ¿es que no siente algo respeto por la profesora?- mencione por lo bajo.

Siempre hacia estas cosas, al menos no tengo que escuchar sus tonterías. La profesora se levantó de su asiento y paso pupitre por pupitre para entregar nuestros exámenes corregidos.

-ludwig beilschmidt, 100 puntos como siempre, felicidades- menciona encantada.

Dicho esto, avanzo al siguiente puesto donde se encontraba Feliciano durmiendo plácidamente, la docente al toparse con él en esas circunstancias se aclara la garganta un par de veces para llamar su atención, al notar que no había respuesta lo llama por su nombre notablemente molesta, lo que hizo reaccionar a Feliciano y levantarse de golpe.

-Feliciano Vargas…reprobó, como siempre- coloco el examen sobre la pequeña mesa de su pupitre con desgano y avanzo hacia el siguiente puesto.

Al ver este escenario no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que colocar mi mano en la frente gracias al estrés.

-R-reprobado dice?!- Italia se levanta de golpe alterado y comienza a seguir a la profesora preguntándole por qué había reprobado…

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, Nunca estudia y solo se dedica a dormir en el salón de clases, me temo que tendrá que tomar exámenes recuperativos de matemática en las siguientes vacaciones de verano, mucha suerte señor Vargas…- responde desinteresada mientras continuaba repartiendo los exámenes, los demás alumnos no pudieron evitar bufarse de él.

Feliciano quedo bastante desorientado ante esa respuesta, pero como siempre no se daba por vencido y continuo acosando a la profesora para que le diera opciones de como pasar matemáticas.

La única manera es que pases con 100 puntos en los siguientes 5 exámenes en total, cosa que dudo mucho.- responde con un tono burlón, lo que alentó más a nuestros compañeros de clases a reírse de el.

Vee~..¿cómo hare eso?- menciona Feliciano por lo bajo y algo decaído.

Podrías conseguir un tutor – le responde una joven alumna aun burlándose de él.

Pasaron 5 minutos y acabaron las clases, no para mí, aun tenia asuntos que atender en la biblioteca y como era de esperarse tenía a un molesto italiano pisándome los talones quejándose de su vida y de que había reprobado matemáticas.

REPROBARÉ MATEMATICAS, mi abuelo va a matarme, y no podré ir a la playa en verano a conocer chicas lindas ..ve!~ -

Deja de llorar, no puedo creer que eso es lo único que te importe, si te tomaras más en serio los estudios no pasarías por esto.- respondí molesto.

Lo sé –suspira- ¿Dónde conseguiré un tutor, que sea agradable y pueda ayudarme?-

Oh no…que no lo diga, que no lo diga ...

ESPERA, TENGO UNA IDEA LUDS, tu sabes matemáticas tu podrías enseñarme! –

LO SABIA.

Nonononono. Ni lo sueñes tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para tener que soportarte el resto del semestre!- respondí tajante

VE! Per favore, per favore, hare lo que sea, te hare dulces, te regalare gelato , y, y,y…-

Quiero que te ahorres todo lo demás porque no te ayudare NI CON TODO EL ''jelato'' del mundo- (es gelato ludy) – NO ME IMPORTA, tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy a la biblioteca- respondí alterado dejando a un italiano muy decaído detrás.

Siempre tiene que meterme en sus problemas, siempre...todo el tiempo ese ¡Dummkopf!- caminaba por el pasillo refunfuñando hasta que una gran idea pasó por mi cabeza.

un momento…si yo lo ayudo con matemáticas y pasa los siguiente 5 exámenes, no tendré que verlo en las vacaciones de verano y ya no me molestará más, ya que tendrá que ir a la playa con su familia por un largo tiempo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto? , sí que soy un idiota- Sin pensarlo dos veces di media vuelta a buscar al molesto italiano que para mí fortuna seguía en el mismo lugar sacando sus libros de su casillero.

¿Luds!, se te olvido algo?- no pude evitar notar que seguía decaído.

Por suerte para ti, cambie de opinión, creo que si te ayudare con matemáticas, pero tienes…- no pude finalizar la frase ya que el italiano se abalanzo sobre mí para darme un abrazo, llamando la atención de todo el que pasara por el pasillo. Poniéndome nervioso!.

Oh grazie, grazie, eres el mejor amico del mondo!-

BASTA, no te me cuelgues sabes que odio eso!- respondí enfadado, trate de quitármelo de encima pero todos mis intentos fueron fallidos parece un jodido chicle.

Que pesadilla, escucha tengo que regresar unos libros que pedí prestados de la biblioteca y hacer unas cosas, por desgracia para mí y fortuna para ti la biblioteca cerrara dentro de media hora y no creo poder enseñarte ahí , así que te espero en mi casa a las 5 de la tarde FALTAS Y CAMBIO DE OPINION-

SI SEÑOR- el italiano se separó de mi e hizo un ademan con su mano colocándola en su frente como un soldado- Sí que estaba entusiasmado, supongo que si quiere ir a esas tontas vacaciones, pensando tan infantil como siempre.

\- arrivederci ludy, te veo allá a las 5!- dicho esto último se puso en cuclillas y me beso en ambas mejillas como despedida.

Ante esta acción no pude evitar sentirme igual de extraño que siempre, toque mi mejilla sin razón aparente mientras observaba como él se alejaba muy jovial, no comprendo porque algunas acciones de él me hacían sentir así, como...estúpido…sacudí mi cabeza para tratar borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos que siempre me atormentaban, es solo un chico, nada más…

El resto del día transcurrió como siempre, fui a la biblioteca, ayude a los demás incluidos en el consejo a arreglar el salón de clases , y más cosas tediosas, en fin aun con todo eso puedo sentir más tranquilidad ya que él no estaba molestando , pero para mi desgracia tendría que soportarlo los siguientes meses.

-tranquilo luds, solo será unos dos meses y luego mis vacaciones libres de Feliciano Vargas ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pensé entusiasmado.

Además ya no tendré que estresarme por sus acciones, esas tontas acciones que crean una extraña reacción en mí.

Eran las 5 pasadas y el tarado de Feliciano no se pasaba, estaba completamente molesto por su falta de puntualidad, le estoy haciendo un favor y no es capaz de ser RESPONSABLE, REGLAS, DI REGLAS para que esto no sucediera él y s…

Antes de poder continuar refunfuñando la campanilla de mi casa me saco de mis pensamientos, así que me desplace por la sala para llegar a la puerta y poco a poco iba molestándome más y más ya que el muy ¡Dummkopf! no dejaba de presionar la campanilla una y otra vez. Abrí la puerta para toparme con un molesto italiano!

-escuche a la primera dussel!- le reclame enfadado.

-LUDY- nuevamente se abalanzo sobre mí haciéndome alterar…

-BASTA, no te me cuelgues, odio que hagas eso – luego de mencionar lo anterior dicho me lo quite de encima.- escucha pondré unas cuantas reglas de ahora en adelante, 1.-NO MAS ABRAZOS, 2.- no más besos en la mejillas; 3.- no más flojera ; 4.- respetar esas 3 simples reglas, ¿OK?-

\- hehe que reglas tan tontas ludy, si no te conociera bien pensaría que tienes miedo a tocarme- me mira extrañado. Y ligeramente desafiante.

-pff no seas ridículo, solo entra ya- lógico que esa respuesta me puso de nervios, tiene algo de razón, tengo más que nada nervios de tocarlo , a otras personas las saludo normal pero con él es diferente

¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Situación incomoda**

 **Feliciano**

¡Estaba realmente entusiasmado por ir a ver a ludwig!, quería hacer tantas cosas, como ver una película, hablar de tonterías, y muchas otras cosas, sabía que no tenía nada de tiempo antes de que se hicieran las 5 de la tarde, eran exactamente las 3:30 y quería verme lo más presentable para él, me di una ducha muy larga, use uno de mis mejores perfumes y mis mejores prendas. Realmente me esforcé en verme bien, me despedí de mi abuelo y mi hermano, cuando me percate ya eran las 4:30 y mi casa quedaba muy lejos de la suya.

-Ve!, llegare tarde- había perdido mucho tiempo, si llego un minuto tarde ludwig me matara.

Busque la forma de llegar más rápido tomando un autobús que me dejara un poco más cerca.

Ya eran las 5:00 y no quería llegar a su casa con las manos vacías, ya estaba cerca así que pensé que no sería mala idea pasar por una tienda y comprar algunas botanas para cuando queramos descansar. Sé que a ludy le gusta mucho el chocolate.

Al llegar ludy no podía contener su emoción al verme, él siempre está regañándome pero solo es porque me quiere y se preocupa por mí, entre a su casa luego de darle un abrazo, el siempre odia el contacto físico pero podría jurar que solo odia mis abrazos, a veces me deprime pensar un poco esas cosas, quizás por el hecho de que, he estado enamorado de ludy desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que él y yo seriamos los mejores amigos, pero nunca pensé en algo más dado que nunca me ha demostrado quererme más que amigos.

 **Ludwig**

-bien, ¿cuál es el resultado de este ejercicio? – el estrés se hacía presente en mi, la tarde había transcurrido lenta, y llevaba explicándole el mismo ejercicio al idiota de Feliciano, quien se negaba a aprender un simple procedimiento.

-ve!…el resultado?...eh…6?- responde confundido

-No…es 30, tomemos un descanso- suspiré agotado

No puedo creer que no entienda un simple ejercicio de matemáticas algo tan sencillo, bueno se trata de Feliciano…

-YAY descanso, comamos algo rico traje nutella, y unas barras de chocolate, aunque las barras para después…- alegre saca el producto de su mochila y la deja en la mesa.

Todo iba bien hasta que vi el horror de los horrores, estaba a punto de comerla metiendo solo su dedo dentro del recipiente, rápidamente se lo quite antes de que cometiera tal atrocidad.

-NO, ¿¡estás loco!?, no seas cochino!- reaccione enfadado, coloque el frasco en la mesa y fui a la cocina. No sin antes darle un coscorrón.

-¡Auch!, eso dolió Ludy..-responde

-nadie te manda a ser tan cochino, ¿además te comerás el chocolate así, sin más?, nada que ver- dicho esto busque en mi refrigerador algunas galletas o algo para combinar con el chocolate, encontrando así unas fresas, las coloque en la mesa, como siempre Feliciano desesperado por dulces agarra la primera fresa y la hunde en el chocolate comiéndosela al instante.

-ve!. Se me olvidaba, te traje algo - sacar su mochila para buscar lo que hay en su contenido, sacando un paquete extraño.

-Ten, ábrelo!, lo hice yo mismo- menciona contento

Dicho esto continúe a desenvolver todo eso, al terminar me encontré con un dibujo muy bien hecho ¿de mí?, al verlo me dejo muy sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de que era yo, si no que la calidad, el sombreado, y todo los trazos eran impresionantes…

-soy…yo?- pregunte asombrado, cada detalle era increíble, claro, pues lo había hecho Feliciano no esperaba menos.

-sí, lo hice mientras jugabas futbol, te vi jugar y te veías muy guapo, así que no pude evitar dibujarte- se rió incomodo

Me incomode un poco por esa respuesta, es decir no me la esperaba en absoluto a veces Feliciano dice cosas así de mí que me hacen sentir muy extraño, como si yo le gustara…-gracias…-respondí incomodo pero al mismo tiempo, un poco emocionado, ¿porque cada vez que el me alaga, siento esto?, es ridículo.

Seguimos hablando mientras comíamos unas cuantas golosinas más, desde hace rato la situación me había empezado a incomodar respecto a Feliciano puesto que su afán por devorar las fresas había parado y había empezado a jugar con su comida, el detalle era la peculiar manera en la que se encargaba de comer las fresas.

Feliciano terminaba de mencionar unos detalles extra acerca de cómo se inspiró en hacer mí cuadro, cuando de repente tomo una fresa particularmente grande del tazón y la hundió en el chocolate todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a lamer la superficie llena de chocolate con lentas y delicadas lamidas, claro Feliciano no hacía nada obsceno sin embargo las cosas eran complicadas para mí cuando tenía que verlo, esa manera tan inocente al observar el cuadro, saboreando el chocolate, confundía mi forma de pensar respecto a todo.

En eso que termino de lamer el chocolate se detuvo y acerco su cara peligrosamente hacia mí para ver mis labios... No sabía que hacer mi pulso… sentía como si fuera a estallar, por consuelo para mí no era lo que pensaba ya que el idiota sin respeto por el espacio personal solo prosiguió a quitarme una mancha de chocolate que tenía en mi labio, paso su dedo índice por mi labio inferior y prosiguió chupar el chocolate de su dedo.

Esto último hizo estallar mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, esa forma en la que lamio su dedo, esa forma de actuar, me hacía sentir unas extrañas cosquillas en mi pecho y estómago, creo que su inocencia va a matarme, sus acciones me alteraban hasta el punto de querer hacerle algo ¿golpearlo?, no…tenía ganas de hacerle otras cosas, pero no sabía que, sentía un impulso…

Luego de media hora de descanso me dispuse a seguir enseñándole a Feliciano matemáticas, habíamos acordado solo 3 horas de enseñanza por día, excepto los fines de semanas, que obviamente eran para descansar, cosa que me tranquilizaba puesto que era viernes y mañana no tenía que enseñarle nada.

Trate de disipar esos pensamientos erráticos que había tenido con Feliciano, y descartar ideas extrañas, Feliciano solo viene de un sitio con raras costumbres, era su forma de ser y tenía que acostumbrarme si debía pasar el resto del semestre enseñándole, además Feliciano es solo un amigo, seria patético y desvergonzado pensar cosas impuras sobre él, no era mi estilo, y estoy seguro que tampoco es su estilo, solo es un chico inocente con una cara bonita.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado pero un fuerte estruendo me saco de mis pensamiento sobre exaltándonos a ambos.

VE! ¿Que fue eso?- exclamo el italiano.

Joder… creo que va a llover- me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta las ventanas y efectivamente estaba comenzando a llover de manera violenta las gotas caían rápido sobre el pavimento. Cubría todo e impedía ver más allá de mi ventana.

Oh oh , sí que llueve fuerte- menciona Feliciano preocupado ya era la hora de irse y no podría con aquella lluvia

Era realmente tarde las 7:30 de la noche con esa lluvia era imposible salir hasta con un coche, realmente no era mi día de suerte, no podía dejar que Feliciano se vaya con semejante diluvio así que le sugerí quedarse ese día en mi casa.

-YAY, tendremos pijamada!- menciono de manera casi inmediata, saltando por todos lados, irrumpiendo mi paz, toda mi paciencia, y molestando a mis vecinos.

-¡Basta, no vamos a ver películas, ni hacer alguna otra tontería, vamos a estudiar porque no has aprendido nada de nada, y además ¿crees que me duermo tarde y holgazaneo como tú?, NO, nos dormiremos a las 10!- respondí realmente enfadado, haciendo entristecer al italiano.

-mmh, sí que eres serio Ludwig, pero supongo que te comprendo- se acerca a mí- sé que lo haces porque te preocupas mucho por mí, por eso decidiste enseñarme matemáticas porque realmente quieres que me divierta en la playa con mi familia, te quiero.-

Dicho esto último me abraza, dejándome una gran culpa en el corazón puesto que él es tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de mis planes, el hecho de que quiero enseñarle para que no repruebe y no me moleste en todas las vacaciones de verano, a veces me pongo a pensar, que si no hablara tantas tonterías, y no me pusiera nervioso con sus torpezas 24/7 realmente adoraría estar al lado de este chico, porque al final de cuentas, es el único amigo que he tenido, decidí responder a su abrazo estrujándolo un poco fuerte sin darme cuenta, haciendo que Feliciano se quejase por mi forma brusca de dar cariño.

-lo siento…no estoy acostumbrado a devolver abrazos- reaccione apenado.

-está bien luds, me agrada tu cariño- se coloca de cuclillas y me da un beso en las mejillas.

Aún sigo sin comprender porque cada movimiento que hace Feliciano, me pone nervioso de sobremanera. Me estremecí con el rose de sus labios que se posaron delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, podría jurar que las piernas me temblaban, era un sentimiento que no sentía con nadie más, será que este chico, ¿me gusta?…

-¿luds, estas bien?, ve~ - pregunta extrañado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah si, bueno…creo que no estaría mal ver una película, si eso es lo que quieres- respondí avergonzado, podría jurar que me ardían las orejas, sentía un calor extraño en mis mejillas.

si no lo veré en las vacaciones de verano por lo menos debía intentar llevarme un poco mejor con el ¿ que podría salir mal?.

-¡VE, en serio?!, YAY, traje un montón de películas, sabía que querías ver una conmigo, ¿Cuál quieres ver?, aunque hay una muy genial que quiero que veas se llama la máquina del tiempo podríamos verla ahora si quieres-

Feliciano comienza a sacar todo su repertorio de películas para que las veamos juntos, emocionado me cuenta la sinopsis de cada una, al final elegimos ver la máquina del tiempo, busque algunas botanas para la película aunque para ser sincero comer tantos dulces en un día me iba a matar, si es por Feliciano se acaba todo en dos segundo, ese chico sí que come dulces, luego de varios minutos instalando el blu ray, y colocando las botanas en la mesa nos sentamos en el sofá de mi sala y le dimos play a la película.

Habían pasado solo diez minutos de la película, y estaba completamente cansado, tenía días trabajando en muchas cosas, haciendo ejercicio, estudiando incansablemente en muchos exámenes y encima enseñándole matemáticas a Feliciano aunque duramos poco estudiando hoy, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar decidí cerrar los ojos solo un momento, trate de relajarme sin que Feliciano se dé cuenta, pues al notar que me estoy durmiendo en la película se iba a alterar, cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque termino por darse cuenta.

-ve~, ¿luds no quieres ver la película conmigo?, ¡eres cruel!- comenzó a quejarse y a sollozar muy fuerte.

-nono, no es eso es solo que, estoy algo cansado es todo, solo dale play- aclare nervioso al verlo así.

\- está bien luds a mí ya me está aburriendo también, empieza muy lenta no lo comprendo- responde.

\- a veces las mejores películas empiezan así, bueno si no quieres verla solo apaga la tv- de verdad se aburre fácil este chico.

-Pero juguemos algo divertido Ludy, aun no estudiemos, YA SE ¿qué te parece verdad o reto?- menciona desafiante.

Dude solo por un instante con su pregunta aun no tengo idea de lo que juegan los jóvenes de hoy en día, es decir nunca he tenido tiempo para esas tonterías, al final solo accedí, lo cual se emociona por completo y repite de nuevo su pregunta, ¿verdad o reto?.

-mmh no lo sé, eh..verdad…-respondí con desgano.

-mmh. ¿Has besado alguna vez a una chica?-

….


	4. Capitulo 4 'fantasías'

Capítulo 4

Fantasías

 **Ludwig**

La pregunta era inocente estaba claro que Feliciano no tenía intenciones de incomodarme, pero aun así lo había conseguido.

-eh. No…no realmente- respondí con timidez.

-mmh ¿eso significa que eres virgen cierto? – pregunta con leve sutileza.

-¡e-espera un momento Dummkopf, ¿que no es mi turno de preguntar?- Mencione claramente irritado, Ignorando su comentario de mal gusto-¿Qué eliges?

Dudó por un instante –mmmh..Creo que..¡verdad!-

-¿Cuál dirías que es tu mejor cualidad, aparte de dibujar?, porque yo quiero saberlo…- _realmente tiene que hacer algo bien en su vida…_

-bueno, soy bueno besando- se ríe pícaramente.

Clásico de Feliciano Vargas ser totalmente infantil, ignore lo que había dicho por completo, no quiero ni saber que me dirá si le sigo la corriente, aunque tenía curiosidad, ¿a quién habrá besado tantas veces que se volvió un experto?; no pude contener esa duda y termine preguntando más de lo debido y sin darme cuenta estaba cayendo en su estúpido juego.

-ah…quiere decir que, ¿no eres virgen?- Algo en mi interior se estremecía con la anticipación a esa pregunta...no sabía que esperar, ni porque me sentía tan angustiado por algo así.

-oh claro que lo soy, nunca he hecho el amor, solo he besado, a muchas chicas…que mal que tu no.- responde burlón.

-ya veo, ya se en que pierdes tu tiempo en vez de estudiar...- fue todo lo que pude decir tratando de contener la amargura que me inundaba.

.

Feliciano seguía contándome de sus ''aventuras'' amorosas, me limite a oír sus historias fingiendo interés para no arruinar el ambiente, se quedara hoy así que mejor evitar incomodidades, de repente, se acerca a mi recostándose sobre mi regazo y apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo derecho Sacándome de mi monotonía, Me mira a los ojos por un segundo, pero juro que pude sentir un ambiente raro en ellos.

Es una pena que nunca hayas besado, es decir eres muy guapo y eso, ¿porque nunca has besado a ninguna chica?- Su voz sonó casi como un susurro pero venia cargado con cierta emoción, el ambiente no se sentía tenso pero algo dentro de mi pareció despertar, estaba paralizado de...anticipación?. Lo aparte de mi brazo con un ademan pero parecía estar aferrado a mantenerse junto a mí, así que seguí la conversación tratando de no ponerme nervioso.

No lo sé, creen que soy violento…- comencé a buscar la manera de cambiar la conversación y a separarme un poco de él, había muy poca distancia entre nosotros haciendo todo más incómodo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más este me interrumpió.

-Sabías que…los italianos besamos muy bien?..- Todo estaba perfecto hasta que al finalizar hubo un incómodo silencio, estiro sus brazos desde abajo de mi mirándome con una sutileza que me paralizo en el acto y me sostuvo entre ambas manos alineando su cara con la mía

-¿En…en serio?- Intente no mirarlo a los ojos pero no pude contener la tensión que se acumulaba en mi pecho solo podía mirar sus ojos color miel entornados a mí como un par de lanzas que me mantenían en mi lugar. Mi respiración ceso por un segundo.

Si, ¿quieres ver?!- pregunta emocionado. Se levanta rápidamente poniéndose de rodillas justo a mi lado sobre el asiento del sofá acercando su cara a la mía.

Durante todo este tiempo sentía que había algo que no encajaba, me gustaba pero no sabía porque...algo pasaría, y ahora sé que estaba pasando, me estaba haciendo sentir cosas.

Así fue como me di cuenta que me atrae Feliciano, pero no puedo permitir que eso llegue más allá...

No, no quiero, muy gracioso, ¡ya déjate de juegos y siéntate bien!– demande enfadado…aun así casi había flaqueado. No solo ese tonto estaba demente, también yo por seguirle la corriente en todo esto.

-p-pero no bromeo, es decir, ¿no sientes curiosidad?, esas ganas de besar a alguien o ¿besarme?, yo podría enseñarte si nunca has besado a alguien- me mira con picardía mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras sonreía con leve emoción, gesto que provoco cosquillas en mi pecho, voltee rápidamente, _¿acaso estaba seduciéndome?_

Feliciano no sigas más con tus juegos.-Dije secamente tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

La tensión del momento no me dejaba pensar correctamente, pero sabía una cosa no pensaba tolerar que jugara así conmigo, conociendo su personalidad sabía que solo estaba haciéndolo por hacerlo y no podía caer en ese juego, me absorbería en una espiral decadente y no podría detenerme.

Feliciano se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a mí, colocando sus manos en mi pecho haciéndome inclinar un poco de manera que le dejase pase libre para estar encima de mí y estar en una posición indecorosa para ambos, estaba muy nervioso, y levemente petrificado ante sus acciones, me había dejado sorprendido, es decir, este no era Feliciano.

Si, lo sabes- me mira a los ojos y me sonríe con un gesto provocativo, haciéndome ruborizar de sobremanera. – sé que me deseas luds… - en eso toma mi mano y la coloca en su espalda a nivel de su cintura, me mira a los ojos, mis mejillas ardían, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y solo podía observarlo a él, acercándose poco a poco hacia mis labios ya hasta podía sentir su respiración y por alguna razón estaba cediendo.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por el momento, pero rápidamente caí en la realidad. Los nervios no me dejaron pensar correctamente así que simplemente lo empuje lejos de mí y me levante rápido sentándome a una esquina del sofá lejos de él, _¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer con Feliciano?_

-¿ve, luds?- pregunta alarmado por mi reacción.

-l-lo siento, creo que mejor…quiero decir, deberíamos ir a estudiar y luego a dormir...- no se me ocurría otra cosa para neutralizar esta situación y tranquilizarme.

Feliciano simplemente se ríe por mi repentina reacción.

-podrías usarme Luds, para practicar, es solo un beso, no estés tan nervioso- se ríe tímido.

Se va acercando a mi lentamente mientras pronuncia esas palabras podía jurar que estaba ya sobre mi aunque solo eran sus manos las que se adhirieron a mi cuerpo, poco después estaba abalanzado sobre mi justo entre el espacio que había entre mis piernas. Una caricia que solo podría ser parte de un sueño rozo mi cuello cuando sus manos se ensamblaban en mí y me miraba justo a los ojos.

-vamos Luds es solo un beso, es un experimento ¿sí? Luego tú decides si quieres seguir besándome ¿está bien?- me toma delicadamente por la barbilla. –Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar- susurra

En ese instante el mundo desapareció de mis ojos, estaba en blanco no sentía mi corazón, mi respiración y mis pensamientos; todo había desaparecido no quería rechazar esto, estaba tan cerca podía sentir su respiración caliente rozar mis labios sutilmente, aquellos ojos se cerraron y yo decidí cerrar los míos y avanzar a él...ya lo había aceptado solo me tocaba actuar.

Nuestros labios se tocaron, No quería soltarlo no quería dejar pasar esto, lo tome entre mis brazos como si temiera que al no hacerlo esto acabaría.

Podía sentirme vivo cada vello de mi cuerpo, cada musculo, cada sensación estaban más activas que nunca, me sentía energizado hasta el alma, lo bese con toda la pasión que me inundaba aquel contacto paso de un ligero toque a un feroz movimiento de emociones ya no distinguía mis labios de los suyos; aun sin aire en mis pulmones aguante junto a el hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda resistirlo más sin embargo eso era mil veces menos doloroso que la idea de que ese sentimiento acabara. Y así todo continuo una y otra vez el ciclo se repetía beso tras beso Feliciano estaba más cerca de mí que nunca en una manera que jamás podría haber anhelado pero ahí estaba el.

Tras un largo rato estaba exhausto pero podía ver la mirada de Feliciano centrada en mis ojos estábamos conectados aquello no había acabado...

-¿Qué tal?- se separa de mí y vuelve a sentarse correctamente. Honestamente por su rara actitud pensé que llegaría más lejos, me alivio de cierta forma ya que las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido, aun así yo quería más, quería que me enseñara un poco más.

\- ¿te gusto mi beso luds?- Me mira sonriente.

-¿q-que más sabes hacer?- sé que fui muy atrevido, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, aun así los nervios no dejaban de estar presentes.

\- Sabía que querías más, eres muy predecible Ludy- ríe divertido

-sí, si como sea…-respondí apenado.

Feliciano se levantó del asiento y se sentó en mi regazo, mis mejillas ardían, el ambiente, y la situación me impedía ordenarle que se bajara de mi pierna inmediatamente, en verdad quería estar en esta posición con él, estaba excitado.

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, las sentía frías pues mis mejillas estaban tibias por el sonrojo y acerco su cara peligrosamente a la mía, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió para poder relajarme, como diciéndome que todo estará bien.

-Luds cierra los ojos- susurra nuevamente y al igual que antes sabía que estaba tan cerca de mí por su respiración…-abre un poco los labios- me ordena lamiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Obedecí a su petición, deje los labios entreabiertos, Feliciano deslizo su lengua entre mis labios pegando más su cuerpo al mío, sentí su lengua rozando la mía, además de eso sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, todo se sentía pesado, comencé a sentir un calor inquietante y el aliento se nos agotaba, eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto, la pasión iba creciendo entre nosotros yo lo sabía y estaba tan alterado de alguna forma, que solo quería continuar y seguir más allá de todo, quería tocarlo más, mis instintos actuaron por mi cuenta, tomándolo por la cintura busque la manera de hacerlo sentar en mis piernas de manera que pueda tenerlo incluso más cerca, en ese instante simplemente me estaba sintiendo dominado por Feliciano respecto al beso , y no podía dejarlo tomar el control, así que con la poca experiencia y llevado de la mano con mis instintos busque la manera de tomar más el control.

Nos separamos jadeando levemente, estábamos agotados pero aun no terminaba, al menos no para mí, yo quería más, así que ataque a su cuello, dando pequeños besos seguidas por suaves mordidas sacándole algunos quejidos, estaba inquieto y alterado, jamás me había sentido tan bien.

Buscando la forma de continuar, metí mi mano bajo su camisa tocando su piel, haciéndolo exaltar un poco, mi mano recorría de arriba abajo por toda su espalda sintiendo todo su calor y suavidad, sintiendo nuevas texturas, mientras lamia su cuello dejando visibles marcas en él, esto le provoco jadeos intensos todo estaba saliéndose de control.

-mmh…eh luds, espera un momento- me empujo con la poca fuerza que tenía dada las circunstancias en la que él estaba.

Aun así yo no me detenía. En cambio lo tome por el cabello un poco brusco pegándolo a mí para besarlo apasionadamente haciéndolo gemir por la anticipación de mis actos.

La pasión me envolvía no podía detenerme no quería hacerlo. Feliciano intento separarse de mí, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, físicamente yo tenía más fuerza que él, así que si yo quería, haría con él lo que se me diera la gana, aun así logro separarse del beso jadeando agotado.

.mmh, luds… recuerda, es solo una práctica, no tienes que seguir…- suspiro un poco alarmado cuando comencé a remover su camisa, realmente no quería escucharlo, todo era su culpa por provocarme sin necesidad, ahora era mi turno de salirme con la mía y no me iba a detener por nada.

-e-espera Luds, ya es suficiente, ve...-

pase mi mano por su espalda a nivel de su cintura, aprisionándolo para que no escapara pegándolo a mi cuerpo, mientras trataba de besarlo por todos lados, sin embargo la posición me estaba molestando, que el este sentado encima de mí en un espacio tan reducido comenzaba a mosquearme, asi que lo tome con la misma brusquedad de antes y lo recosté en el sofá, colocándome arriba de él, ahora si tenía más comodidad para tomarlo como quisiera, hice que abriera sus piernas para ubicarme en medio de ellas y acercarme como era debido, nuevamente volvi a besarlo Feliciano comenzó a quejarse con desespero ya que estaba siendo demasiado violento, cuestión que no me interesaba en lo absoluto…

-ah...-gime- basta Ludwig..esto ya es demasiado- me reclama asustado, pero ya era tarde estaba en mi limite no podía reaccionar.

-luds..yo..para Ludwig, Ludwig! ….-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La realidad es mejor que la fantasía

 **LUDWIG**

-Ludwig, ludwig, despierta!...-

Me levante reaccionando a los gritos de Feliciano, casi al instante, todo este tiempo… yo, _**¿estaba soñando?**_

-¿¡q-que paso!?- pregunte alterado e incorporándome en el asiento algo aturdido.

-que malo eres, dijiste que querías ver una película conmigo pero solo querías dormir, ¡eres cruel!- reclama haciendo pucheros tal como un niño de 5 años.

-yo…Lo siento…- _todo este tiempo estuve soñando cosas indecentes con Feliciano, no me lo puedo creer._

Me había quedado dormido casi toda la película pero eso no era todo, lo peor del caso es que había tenido una fantasía con Feliciano, realmente no entiendo lo que me estaba sucediendo, pensar de esa forma tan indecente, me hace dudar de muchas cosas respecto a mí, y a pesar de que Feliciano sea extraño, o muy meloso, no haría ni la mitad de las cosas que hizo en mis sueños, me siento realmente culpable, y extraño, más que nada porque ese sueño fue de mi entero agrado.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos acerca de lo que había ocurrido cuando caí en la realidad inmediatamente, alterado baje mi mirada hacia mi entrepierna, era obvio que estaría duro por un sueño húmedo, afortunadamente tenía una almohada en la zona de peligro, por lo tanto Feliciano nunca pudo notar mi erección, suspire aliviado.

te perdiste la mejor película, estuvo genial!, el final fue algo triste quede inconforme , pero aun así todo lo demás estuvo perfecto- menciona Feliciano con alegría.

Feliciano emocionado no dejaba de darme detalles sobre la película me contaba cada segundo de ella, yo por otra parte seguía concentrado en lo que había soñado, y mientras más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de que me siento atraído por Feliciano y por un momento quise que ese sueño fuera realidad, aun así eso nunca iba a pasar y no debería perder mi tiempo pensando en esas tonterías, habían cosas más importantes.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-casi las 10 de la noche- responde

\- es bastante tarde- **bostece** \- y estoy agotado, ahora que lo pienso, hemos estado comiendo dulces toda la noche, iré a cocinar algo salado y a la cama - respondí con desgano. Sinceramente hoy no era mi día de suerte.

\- OH espera Luds, si quieres yo hago la cena!- menciona con mucha emoción.

\- ni hablar, no pondré al invitado a cocinar- respondí tajante

-p-pero yo se cocinar, en serio quiero que pruebes mi comida, ¿sabías que nosotros los italianos, tenemos el don de cocinar muy bien?- menciona jovial, tomándome de la mano para levantarme del sofá e ir a la cocina.

\- que Deja vu:- mencione en voz baja.

. Disculpa?- me pregunta extrañado, no pudo alcanzar a oír lo que dije.

. eh nada, está bien, ¿Qué vas a cocinar?- pregunte levantándome del sofá, con algo de cuidado pues no quería que Feliciano se diera cuenta aun tenia efectos secundarios gracias a ese sueño.

-algo sencillo pero te va a encantar!, yo suelo hacer todo en mi casa desayuno, almuerzo y cena- comenta alegre.

-bueno… sorpréndeme- dije sin muchos ánimos.

Que más daba, se veía muy feliz, siempre he amado cuando se alegra por cualquier cosa, es como un niño, no tiene grandes preocupaciones, se conforma con todo.

-Feliciano se movió por mi cocina con una confianza y seriedad que nunca había presenciado en el era casi como verlo pintar.

Cogió un par de panes de sandwich que tenía guardados, Prosciutto que tenía guardado en un rincón y queso mozzarela nada impresionante realmente todo estaba bastante simple

-Ludy, ¿Dónde guardas los vegetales?- Me pregunta

-Están en la nevera pequeña junto al microondas. - Siempre pensé que ese refri se haría confuso, aunque es la primera vez que alguien me cocina, se siente agradable no tener que hacer nada en mi propia casa

Prosiguió a sacar metódicamente Un puñado de distintas hierbas, logre diferenciar un poco de ajo entre el montón de cosas que saco, Machaco todas las hierbas con el mortero aceite de oliva y queso parmesano rallado... me sentía bañado en las fragancias de esa pasta verde que saco del recipiente. También había derretido mantequilla con el ajo y se lo embarro al pan lo relleno y metió al tostador.

-Aquí esta, espero te guste- comenta alegre

Había colocado el sandwich frente a mí en un plato estaba perfectamente arreglado picado en triángulos y arreglados como un montón bañado en esa pasta. No me esperaba también me trajera una ensalada capresa pero debo admitir no podía quejarme en cuestión de minutos había hecho algo así estaba ya ansioso tenía que probar eso.

-Te ayudare Vee~!- Dijo con una sonrisa complacida y tomando un sandwich de mi montón .

Tome un bocado; pude sentir una maravilla, después de todo Feliciano parece que podría servir para algo, quien sabe cuántas otras cosas ocultaba con esa sonrisa ya no sabía que esperar de él.

-Me preparare otra cosa para mí-

Fue todo lo que dijo y se puso en marcha otra vez solo pude darle mi aprobación y me distraje en mi comida

\- está bien, pero no me ensucies nada – respondí un poco contento, admito que quería verlo cocinar.

Me pregunto qué cosas le preocupan, que secretos oculta, porque siempre está contento, y porque insiste en estar siempre a mi lado, esas dudas seguían arribando a mi cabeza una y otra vez pero no lograba alejarlas de manera definitiva, esto me afectaba.

Fue entonces cuando al fin caí en cuenta nuevamente de la realidad, no podíamos seguir de esa manera, era como si fuéramos desconocidos, solo quiero saber un poco más de él, si íbamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, debería darle una oportunidad, nunca me ha demostrado ser una mala persona.

-¿Feliciano, donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

 _Pregunte naturalmente tratando de crear un ambiente_

-Mi Abuelo me enseño a cocinar desde que era niño, es el mejor chef que conozco - Dijo con una placida sonrisa inocente

-algún día me gustaría probar su comida- respondí.

Se me hacia difícil seguir una conversación así pero quería saber más.

-Luds, algún día vamos a visitar a tus padres -

Fue un comentario un tanto duro de tomar, hace años que vivía solo, de niño solo tuve a mi hermano Gilbert para cuidarme...pero hace muchos años que perdió la cordura ahora solo es un recuerdo amargo. Por eso siempre he estado apartado de los demás y trabajado tanto para mantenerlo en un buen lugar.

-Nunca conocí a mis padres, pero puedo presentarte a mi hermano algo me dice se llevaran muy bien-

-vee el hermano de Ludy!- dice con expresión aterrorizada

 _Creo que a veces si puedo asustarlo, ¿me pregunto porque?_

-no es nada como yo, él hace mucho tiempo se volvió una persona...diferente podríamos decir, más jovial quizás- suspire algo tenso, _estos temas me ponían melancólico._

Sentí que la expresión de Feliciano se apagaba un poco al ver mi reacción, algo me dice que se dio cuenta de lo que no le quería contar. Hace muchos años el perdió la cordura como persona y se ha vuelto algo así como un niño adulto, incluso olvido todos sus recuerdos importantes solo habla de delirios como si fuera un general militar.

-Yo vivo con mi abuelo desde que tengo 5, yo…también perdí a mis padres.

Podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían al decir esas palabras

-Aún tengo a mi hermano y mi abuelo pero no puedo dejar esos recuerdos pasar...yo estaba con ellos en el carro cuando todo sucedió y todo fue mi culpa.

En ese momento Feli dejo de hablar y su mirada se liberó de toda esa animosidad que tenía sobre si en todo momento.

-No lo fue.

Esas palabras no podían ser falsas, Feliciano nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-Estábamos de regreso de las praderas, en el carro y me puse a voltear todas las bolsas de vegetales que traíamos del campo porque quería jugar, mis padres se molestaron y…

Sus sollozos eran callados y lentos como algo casi críptico pero podía sentirse que no era algo que soltaba por primera vez...Feliciano estaba sufriendo por ello desde hace mucho tiempo...

No pude decirle nada, no sabía que decirle, esas dudas hace mucho tiempo las había meditado el mismo mis palabras no cambiarían nada.

Lo abrase con todo mi cuerpo

-¿Crees que algún día me perdonen?- Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Estoy seguro que desde el primer día.- respondí tratando de tranquilizar al italiano

Mi abrazo dejo de ser solo mío en lo que termine mi oración, él se aferró a mí con sus delgados brazos y apoyo su cara en mi pecho.

Acaricie su cabello para calmarlo... duro un segundo, dos, diez y no había indicios de que su llanto fuera a acabar pero no me separe de él.

-Gracias, te quiero Ludwig- me responde susurrante.

Simplemente emboce una cálida sonrisa, luego de meditarlo mejor, creo que no debí hacerle preguntas, aun así, es increíble como detrás de una alegre personalidad, exista tanta melancolía…

Pasaron unos minutos y Feliciano se separó de mí, suspira tratando de dejar todo en el pasado, retomando otra conversación, él estaba un tanto incomodo por la tensión que habíamos creado, pero no lo culpaba, puedo entender su situación a la perfección, aun con todo lo ocurrido, Feliciano decidió abrirse más a mi e insistió en contarme más acerca de él, fue una noche de muchos secretos, Feliciano me comentaba un poco más acerca de su vida personal, cosas que nadie sabía, todo era divertido y con tantas risas, y anécdotas animadas, no me había percatado de que se hicieron las 2 de la mañana. Ordene irnos a la cama teníamos que estudiar lo que no habíamos estudiado hoy, Feliciano como de costumbre se negaba a dormir, pero no tenía opción era muy tarde y teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

-¡oh vamos, la noche apenas comienza, tengo muchos planes para hoy!- se queja nuevamente.

-ya dije que no, iré a darme una ducha tú también deberías tomar una- mencione frunciendo el seño.

-¡OH, Buena idea, vamos a la ducha!- menciona jovial

Feliciano comienza a quitarse la camisa, tenía la intención de tomarse una ducha conmigo, cosa que no iba a permitir, en toda la noche no he tenido más que problemas y pensamientos raros respecto a Feliciano, tomarme una ducha con el revelaría cosas que prefiero mantener ocultas, como mi extraña atracción hacia él.

No. Yo iré a tomarme una ducha primero, tu vas después,¿ entiendes? –

Veee, p-pero …-

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras y a sus quejas cerré la puerta tras de sí, abrí las cortinas para entrar a la ducha

Necesitaba tomarme una ducha con agua caliente, no podía sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza, estaba algo desconcertado conmigo mismo, no podía simplemente aceptar que me gustase un chico, sin embargo la atracción que sentía por él era innegable, debía aceptarlo me gustaba Feliciano desde antes. Pase mi mano sobre mi cabello con algo de nerviosismo.

De pronto sentí como se movieron las cortinas de la ducha, suspire estresado…

Feliciano te dije que esperaras!- intente llamarle la atención sin hacer contacto visual, no quería verlo desnudo por obvias razones.

Este coloco sus manos en mi rostro a nivel de mis ojos con la intención de tapármelos…

¿Quién soy?- pregunta riendo entre dientes

…Feliciano, ya sé que eres tú, solo sal..¡AHORA!- _maldición realmente hoy no era mi día de suerte tenía que cerrar la puerta con llave, porque tiene que ser tan inoportuno._

Pues no es cierto, no soy Felicano- continua bufándose de mí.

LARGO- respondí realmente enfadado.

Oh vamos Ludy, solo nos tomaremos una ducha juntos, yo suelo bañarme con mi hermano todo el tiempo, no seas tan pudoroso- respondió sin hacer caso a mis palabras.

No tenía elección, si seguía poniendo peros al asunto, podría sospechar de mí, y no quiero que nuestra amistad sea arruinada por mis pensamientos impuros… de pronto me di cuenta de mis palabras internas ''amistad'' ayer tenía ganas de ayudarle con el tema de las matemáticas para no tener que verlo en todas las vacaciones, esto era ridículo, ¿qué diablos me sucede, en que momento llegue aceptarlo como mi mejor amigo, o si quiera que me gustase? De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

Hey, te importaría enjabonarme la espalda, es que no llego- ríe incomodo tratando de pasarme el jabón.

Trague incomodo, Trate de seguirle la corriente, recordando que si hacía muchos comentarios negativos podría hacerlo sospechar, asi que simplemente me voltee, viendo a Feliciano de espalda trate de no bajar mucho la mirada, no quería ver toda su desnudes, la situación se me hacía tan pero tan incómoda, sin mencionar que no teníamos mucho espacio, el baño era muy pequeño.

….


	6. Chapter 6 Un incidente revelador

_Capítulo 6_

 _Un Incidente revelador_

XXXXX

Luds voltea incómodo, trato de alcanzar el jabón, la situación desde el comienzo ya estaba incomodándole bastante

Infructuosamente trata de calmarse y tomar el jabón, pero en lo que extiende su mano y trata de alcanzarlo como era de esperarse dada la torpeza del italiano, accidentalmente se le resbala el jabón de las manos cayendo al suelo. Ludwig solo pudo entrar en una situación de pánico y estrés, teniendo una guerra consigo mismo. Por otra parte Feliciano solo se disculpaba.

 **-oops, que torpe soy, lo siento Luds- .**

En ese momento Feliciano toma la peor decisión posible y procede a agacharse en el ya muy estrecho baño, y es allí cuando Ludwig puede ver que la espalda de feliciano comienza a arquearse como si no existiera un modo menos idóneo o más revelador de agacharse, Feliciano baja todo su torso dejando su trasero peligrosamente cerca de el miembro de Ludwig... lo que podía hacer que este revelara más de lo que podía controlar, en esta situación no existía vuelta a atrás. Ludwig comenzó a hacerse la idea de que no iba a dejar que Feliciano se enterase de nada.

Fue entonces cuando el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, y como era de costumbre los nervios no dejaron pensar de forma correcta al alemán, al sentir el menor rose entre ambos cuerpos, producto del muy descuidado italiano, por cuestión de inercia lo hizo retroceder casi al instante, pero el movimiento aparte de brusco, fue muy rápido, haciendo que sin querer se resbalara, y para muy mala suerte de este, nuevamente por cuestión de reflejos, trata de agarrarse del italiano quien estaba a punto de recoger el jabón y ambos caen al suelo.

 **-ahhg-** exclama el alemán

 **-eeh… luds…-**

Ludwig queda perplejo un par de segundos reorientándose tras un súbito golpe, y al centrar la vista en Feliciano se percata que su mayor terror es un hecho, Feliciano cayo de trasero sobre su entrepierna haciendo contacto, pues cayó sobre el, aplastándolo en plano, ambos paralizados por la situación intentan moverse para volver de pie.

Feliciano intenta subir una vez sin embargo al llegar a la realización de que ludwig lo observaba con una cautelosa mirada, Feliciano apurado trata de cubrirse y sus pies vuelven a ceder cayendo con su espalda sobre el pecho del mayor que ya había logrado ponerse de rodillas para subir...Caen otra vez con sus cuerpos enmarañados en medio de el fulgor de la noche, bajo circunstancias que no deberían ser reales no son capaces de soltar ni siquiera una palabra...Ni de ocultar sus sentimientos

 **-estas bien Feliciano?**

 **-vee, ah lo siento-** Dice revoloteándose frenéticamente con la espalda sostenida por Luds intentando acomodarse y alejarse del ya inocultable miembro del alemán

La ya pequeña ducha estaba más que ocupada por sus cuerpos y levantarse requeriría que ambos hicieran esfuerzo en conjunto para levantarse bien.

 **-Está bien, arrímate un poco, así no podremos levantarnos-**

 **-Pero me tengo que voltear, así no podremos levantarnos y no quiero que me veas así-** Dice Feliciano bajando ligeramente la cabeza, se podía ver el intenso rojo de su cara asomándose por su cuello, sin contar el fulgor de sus orejas.

 **-No puedo quedarme así mucho tiempo Feliciano...yo también tengo que ocultarlo y creo que ambos ya sabemos que pasa...-** Ludwig no duro ni un segundo en percatarse de la audacia de sus propias palabras, Acababa de admitir que estaba excitado y sabía que el también.

 _\- ¿que estoy haciendo?_ -Fue el único pensamiento que logro concebir...Pero no se retractó de sus palabas.

 **-Ven dame la mano te ayudare a subir primero así no será tan incómodo.**

 **-No quiero irme aun Luds...-** Sus manos sobre su cara incapaz de seguir.

 **-...-** Ludwig se paraliza en el acto tras oír esas palabras y se percata de que estaba pasando al fin...Hasta allí logro actuar y todo se paralizo.

Un silencio que dura más de lo que parece ser ni siquiera el calor o la humedad eran sentimientos, ambos estaban al límite de su autocontrol y solo a un paso perderían las riendas de esta situación.

 **-Luds…yo sé que hacer p-para ayudarte…-**

- **Mi abuelo hace muchos años me enseño como quitarme este sentimiento...así no tendremos pena verdad?-**

Un par de brazos fuertes se extendieron y Feliciano se aferró a uno para voltear su cuerpo

 _-¿Que hago, que hago, que hago?-_ Ludwig estaba dejándose llevar por Feliciano eso no podía pasar, miles de quejas le llegaban a la cabeza pero ninguna parecía querer salir; sus labios estaban sellados, en realidad no quería parar.

Sentándose frente a Ludwig, Feliciano coloca sus manos sobre su miembro, era algo que Feliciano no podía comparar consigo mismo, hacían faltas ambas manos para poder sostenerlo completo estaba afeitado a la perfección algo digno de Ludwig y su pulcritud pero lo que no podía creer era lo pegajoso que estaba, un pegajoso liquido traslucido lo cubría sobre la punta, liquido preseminal...Ludwig no estaba bajo control su cuerpo estaba preparado para mucho más de lo que él se permitía siquiera imaginar y su mente lo obedecía mas.

 **-¿Así está bien doitsu?**

Frotando con ambas manos un torpe movimiento empezó a acelerarse por un largo minuto.

 **-Feli…no está bien.-** Su último intento de controlarse fue detenido en el acto por un sentimiento que cobro control de su cuerpo, una explosión punzante que se entremetía con cada neurona y musculo en su cuerpo solo podía sentir y así se dejó llevar.

 **-Feliciano...-**

Poso sus manos sobre su cara y beso a Feliciano.

Delgados hilos de traslucida saliva mostrándose en la boca del pelirrojo al momento de hacer contacto, Un beso vivo cálido, al fin estaba completo esto era lo que faltaba de hacia tantos años de soledad.

Un segundo pasó a dos, sus labios se abrieron más sobre si y un corto segundo, se separaron con sus fluidos aun entrelazados deshaciéndose en el aire como delgado cabellos traslucidos.

Enmarañados en pasión Ludwig alcanzo su límite cuando un orgasmo lo atrapo y todo su cuerpo se relajó sintiendo el cálido semen fluir de sí.

...Y entonces todo el escenario cayó como un rayo en un segundo, la luz a su alrededor se apagó.

Un suceso más que inusual en la ciudad algo raro pasaba y así como aquella chispa nació murió en un súbito accidente.

Lograron levantarse torpemente y Ludwig corrió a la sala por una linterna.

….


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

 _Extrema incomodidad_

Ludwig aun no procesaba la situación en la que había estado, ambos se levantaron torpemente del suelo, Luds fue por una lámpara para ubicarse y averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido. Tomo una toalla para taparse, y camino hasta la ventana de la sala que mira afuera de la casa.

-Mmh, quizás la lluvia estropeo algo allá afuera, Puede que la luz llegue dentro de unos minutos-

Ludwig quería actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no quería que la tensión Sexual creciera en ellos, por otra parte el italiano simplemente estaba completamente avergonzado, no quería hablar, no quería decir ni una palabra, solo se limitaba a seguir al alemán con la cabeza abajo, la falla de luz había alarmado a luds, y lo había dejado con las ganas.

Ludwig voltea para dirigirse al cuarto cuando de pronto visualiza por breve segundos a Feliciano, y noto que seguía desnudo, se cohibió ante la vista enfadándose levemente.

-¡Q-que, Ponte algo de ropa!- reacciona apenado, mientras enfocaba su vista en otro lado otra vez volvía a ser el mismo.

-v-ve. Pero no puedo dormir con la ropa en la que vine, eso sería incomodo…- responde avergonzado.

-ah, si…lo siento iré a buscarte algo para dormir- dicho esto Ludwig se dirige a su cuarto guiándose con la linterna mientras el menor lo seguía.

Comenzó a buscar entre todas sus prendas una que le quedase al pelirrojo, pero todas las camisas y pantalones eran tallas más grandes que el menor, no le iban a quedar bien, de pronto saca un camisón de color negro que tenía guardado hasta el fondo del ropero, era la camisa que más ajustada le quedaba.

-Ten, con esto tienes, déjame buscarte un pantalón-

Mientras Ludwig se concentraba en buscarle un pantalón cómodo para el italiano, Feliciano procede a ponerse la camisa y aun así le quedaba algo grande.

-ve…creo que esto me será muy incómodo para dormir…- se queja mientras se da la vuelta y nota que la camisa le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus partes nobles tapándolo delicadamente.

Ludwig voltea curioso por su comentario y sin querer observa a Feliciano con solo un camisón cubriéndole ligeramente, voltea rápidamente y trata de borrar la imagen seductora de su cabeza, no podía negarlo, necesitaba continuar lo del baño, quería saber más, quería tocarlo, trata de disuadir las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido en el baño y controlarse, si no lo hacía podría hacer algo realmente estúpido lastimando a Feliciano.

-listo aquí esta, cúbrete- le lanza el pantalón desde lejos, la prenda choco con la cara de Feliciano lastimándolo ligeramente, Ludwig no se inmuta y espera a que el italiano termine de vestirse

\- grazie – responde con cortesía luego de colocarse la prenda.

-bien, ya son las 3 de la mañana, hay que dormir, sígueme te diré donde vas a dormir- menciona con seriedad. Pero dicho comentario alarmo a Feliciano

-eh?, me enviaras a un cuarto solo, en esta oscuridad?, QUIERO DORMIR CONTIGO- responde alterado.

-¡No, dormirás en el cuarto de al lado entendiste?!- responde tajante, haciendo entristecer al italiano.

A Ludwig lo consumía los nervios, tenía miedo de quedar a solas con Feliciano, sabía que si eso llegara a pasar nuevamente, Podría hacerle algo en contra de su voluntad, Feliciano era infantil, e inocente, por eso no era correcto aprovecharse de él, así que tomo la decisión de hacerle caso a la razón, mantenerlo lejos de él por el bien de ambos.

Feliciano bajo la cabeza dándose por vencido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas debido al carácter del mayor, pero ya que no había luz, Ludwig no noto la tristeza del menor.

-aquí dormirás ¿de acuerdo?- menciona un poco más calmado pues aun si no se había dado cuenta de que Feliciano estaba triste sabía que fue algo duro con el muchacho. Abre la puerta del dichoso cuarto, Feliciano solo asiente con la cabeza y entra.

Ludwig cierra la puerta tras de sí y suspira estresado, la noche había sido quizás la más rara que había tenido, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, se sentía raro por lo ocurrido, nunca había tenido contacto sexual con ninguna persona, y jamás había pensado en que terminaría de esa manera con el italiano, es decir, hace días no lo soportaba, y ahora no dejaba de pensar en él, en sus facciones, su cabello, sus manos, su compleción, era perfecto, y por más que se negara así mismo, Feliciano era el chico que le gustaba.

Ludwig suspira nuevamente, no tenía idea de que hacer, aun podía sentir los labios de Feliciano en los suyos, fue incluso mejor que en su sueño, era húmedo, excitante, quería probarlo nuevamente, pero no quería asustar al italiano, no quería hacerle daño, sus instintos le decían que debía ir allá, y tomarlo como quisiera sin embargo la razón le decía que se quedase ahí, y eso hizo.

Feliciano por otra parte estaba algo dudoso, no sabía si a Ludwig le gustase la idea de que tengan una relación o algo, había notado en el baño que Luds sentía placer con él, pero de pronto comenzó a tratarlo mal de la nada, Feliciano gustaba de él, y nunca supo cómo decírselo, así que comenzó a hacerse la idea de que ese era el momento correcto para decirle, estaban solos, tuvieron un contacto sexual, él tenía que saber lo que Feliciano sentía por él, así que se armó de valor, quería saber que era lo que el alemán sentía por él era ese momento o nunca.


End file.
